<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweeter than sweet by Angeal_Loves_You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708304">Sweeter than sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeal_Loves_You/pseuds/Angeal_Loves_You'>Angeal_Loves_You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Kinda, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Romance, Sane Sephiroth, angeal is tired, genesis being the drama club gay, i swear i know how to tag, not really but shhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeal_Loves_You/pseuds/Angeal_Loves_You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis gets home to find out his boyfriend ate the sweet treats he had saved for later.</p><p>Tooth rooting fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweeter than sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Promtp: Genesis buys a box of sweets and puts them in the cupboard. Sephiroth spontaneously eats them all in the middle of the night and tries to keep it a secret.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  It had started in the early evening of a damn Friday- Yes, a Friday! The day before his beloved weekend off or… What </span>
  <em>
    <span>should have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been his weekend off. The redhead was beyond furious when Heiddeger, out of everyone, called him and ordered him to join a mission with the Turks. Apparently, they needed SOLDIER back up in order to create a distraction and, if there is anyone in the whole Gaia who can cause the best distractions, is a certain red-haired Commander whose clothes are just as flashy as his whole personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… And as Angeal and Lazard had mentioned multiple times, the colour seemed to be just as perfect to describe his dangerously low levels of patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  It had not been a surprise when both Lazard and Heidegger received a report from Tseng explaining that Commander Rhapsodos had blown the whole Wutaian base and burned it to ashes for the sake of going home earlier. The necessary information had been safely retrieved, which meant Genesis’... Actions had been nothing but a kind reminder he did not wish to be interrupted or contacted until Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Lazard did not consider himself a bad person, but even he had to admit that it took him some self-control to hide his satisfied smirk behind his coffee mug as soon as he noticed the nervous beads of sweat running down Heidegger’s forehead at the Commander’s short temper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Shinra out of the way, Genesis couldn’t help but sigh in relief as he finally pushed open his apartment’s door. There was no noise inside and the lights were off, which meant his lover was probably asleep. Genesis would have felt disappointed had it not been for the treat waiting for him. Earlier that week, he had found an interesting box of chocolates in a small store near Loveless avenue. He hadn’t hesitated to buy it as soon as he realized that the small dark chocolates were filled with Banoran White Liquor. The price had been outrageous and would’ve been enough to make Angeal sigh in exasperation if he ever found out about it - which would most likely trigger yet another lecture about saving his money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But honestly? Screw it. He had a rough week and deserved those chocolates. Between terrifying third-class SOLDIERS, picking up childish fights with Sephiroth and going through the most tedious board meetings with Heidegger belittling him and Scarlet’s failed attempts at flirting that had him consider jumping out of the window to test how strong his bones were, the SOLDIER found himself longing for his precious hours of rest and amazing chocolates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… And of course, his amazing God-like boyfriend who was waiting in bed for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-haired SOLDIER moved across the small kitchen and opened the first cabinet before raising one eyebrow and moving to the other. And the other. And the last one until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to my beloved Goddess, I will tear that puppy to pieces.” Genesis cursed, shutting the small door with probably more force than he should have as he glared at it as if it had offended his fighting skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to yourself?” The question came out from a familiar voice and it ended up sounding more like a purr than a joke. The Commander spun around and narrowed his eyes at his lover, stubbornly moving to cross his arms over his chest. Sephiroth stared at him with his usual unimpressed expression as he moved to rest his weight against the door frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Zack around our apartment lately?” Genesis asked, narrowing his eyes and huffing in frustration as Sephiroth moved to lazily tuck a strand of pale hair behind his ear. Had Genesis not felt the immense urge to murder a certain Second-Class, he would’ve taken his time appreciating how beautiful his lover looked in sweatpants and nothing else. The perfect pale skin looked so beautiful and soft, resembling almost porcelain. The defined muscles that nearly made his mouth water and the v-line that disappeared right under the waistband of his sweatpants that somehow always seemed to hang </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerously</span>
  </em>
  <span> low as if they were teasing him and- He felt himself being snapped back to reality as a low chuckle left the General’s lips, his cat-like eyes giving Genesis that familiar ‘knowing’ look that had the older huff in frustration once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. I spent the last few days in the laboratory.” Sephiroth answered casually, moving past Genesis to grab a glass of water. “What has he done this time?” He asked, raising one eyebrow as he leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe he raided our apartment for snacks and ended up eating the chocolates I bought earlier this week… I was looking forward to eating them.” He whined, rolling his eyes dramatically as a pout made his way to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth widened his eyes and looked away, his left hand tightening around the now empty glass. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He answered simply, nodding awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...’Oh’?” Genesis repeated, narrowing his eyes at the younger’s expression and taking a slow step towards him. “What do you mean with ‘Oh’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not sure.” Sephiroth answered dryly before sighing as he felt Genesis’ hand under his chin, slowly forcing him to stare down at the redhead. He sighed in defeat. “I may… Have had them earlier this evening. I didn’t realize you were saving them for a special occasion.” He confessed, a flash of worry crossing his features as Genesis kept staring at him blankly as if he were still processing the information until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little sh-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taller than you.” He interrupted before receiving a light slap on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare to outsmart me when I’m mad at you!” The red-haired male hissed before pouting and looking away, furrowing his eyebrows. “Are there, by any chance, chocolates left?” He asked tentatively as he looked up at his lover before smirking as the younger nodded. “I’ll think of a punishment for you later. Guide me to my precious treasure now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sephiroth rolled his eyes and moved to guide the older to their shared bedroom, noticing Genesis’ look of disapproval as he moved to lay down, putting the box on the bed. It was no secret that the older hated to eat in bed. He was constantly complaining about getting crumbs everywhere and going about how unnecessarily hard it was to eat while laying down. This time, though, he didn’t seem to complain as he moved to slowly remove his jacket, followed by his armour and boots before carefully moving to lay down and reaching to grab one of the sweets, taking a bite out of it and letting out a pleased hum as the dark chocolate and liquor mixed in his mouth, leaving a pleasant flavour behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead let out a blissful sigh as he moved to lay on his stomach so that he could face his lover properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it… You usually don’t eat these kinds of things.” He murmured, tilting his head to the side and raising one perfect, red eyebrow. “What’s gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired male sighed and looked away, a somewhat ashamed expression taking over his features as his hands fidgeted with the soft blanket under their bodies. “The mako treatments made me crave for those sorts of things.” He explained briefly before frowning as he felt Genesis’ expression soften. “I will buy you a new one. My apologies for ruining your night-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense.” The redhead interrupted, seating down as his hands reached to cup the younger’s cheeks. “Had I know they were scheduled for this week, I would have spoiled you rotten.” He murmured, smiling as he reached down to grab the last chocolate on the box, pressing it against his lover’s lips. “Eat up, my love.” He purred, before smiling as the younger rolled his eyes and accepted the sweet, sighing. “Next time let me know, alright? I know how hard it can be to come down from a Mako high…” He pointed out, sighing softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make any promises.” The younger answered teasingly, putting away the empty box before humming once he felt the Commander’s lips being pressed against his own. He couldn’t help but let out a pleased hum as Genesis deepened the sweet kiss, allowing him to taste the liquor and the dark chocolate on the other’s tongue before they could break apart to breathe. “That was… Unexpected.” He confessed, moving to sit down before being pushed against the mattress, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you.” Genesis chuckled, moving between the younger’s legs as a smirk made its way to his lips. “I believe I mentioned a certain…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Punishment</span>
  </em>
  <span> for eating something I was already planning to share with you.” He purred, raising one eyebrow as his index finger slowly traced down Sephiroth’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.” The younger male encouraged, tilting his head back and sighing in relief as he felt Genesis’ warm hands on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe getting on the redhead’s nerves wasn’t so bad once in a while...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on twitter and yell at me in there @AngelLovesYou</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>